


The steps to the start line

by lossit_bay



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Children's storybook style, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lossit_bay/pseuds/lossit_bay
Summary: A very short rhyming poem about how Stray Kids formed
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	The steps to the start line

Once upon a time in a land far away  
Was a giggly little boy who loved pretend play  
He loved acting out scenes and sang in the car  
He was even quite good at playing guitar

“I want to do this forever!” the little boy cried  
He didn't know that his mum had a surprise  
She’d found him a chance that would open the doors  
So he gave it his all and sang ‘I’m Yours’

And soon he was off to a whole new world  
A future ahead waiting to be unfurled  
It was exciting and difficult, tiring and fun  
But as hard as he worked he just wasn’t the one

Friends came and went and only Chan stayed  
His dream of debut was starting to fade  
But then came Jisung, Jeongin, Hyunjin and Bin  
And Felix and Seungmin and Minho signed in

His family was here, he had his own special team  
All together they flipped the stage and made the crowd scream  
They got on the hellevator and went up to the TOP  
And from then until forever they’re not going to STOP


End file.
